Aleksandr Estrene
Basic Info Name: Aleksandr Estrene Age:16 Gender: Male District: Capitol Height: 6'1 Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Appearance, Personality, Backstory Appearance: With dyed white hair Aleksandr is a verified heart-breaker. Flashing eyes that compliment his white hair, Greek sculpted eyebrows perfectly trimmed, plump lips made for swooning girls Aleksandr knew he was attractive. He has a very defined jawline, a long pointy nose that gave out a dominant vibe; and a lanky, yet hung body. Aleksandr's eyes were always a mystery for everyone. In the light it shone grey, when happy it looked blue and when angry it turned a dark green. Personality: Aleksandr was unusually quiet as a young child and as a man. When speaking, his eyes flash with emotions that hook people in. Quiet yet arrogant about his looks his mysterious persona draw girls in and unsuspecting victims. He avoids personal questions with compliments, and he tends to get angry if the person pushes him. His desire for privacy makes him a brooding yet intelligent young man. When forced to be, he tends to appear to be dominant and dangerous; though he wouldn't dare harm anyone.. Backstory: Aleksandr came from a high-ranking family in the Capitol. His mom, Daecaria Estrene, was the daughter of the Capitol's biggest newspaper. His Dad was never around when he was young, and when he asked his mom would always break down in tears or avoid the question. This caused Aleksandr to become really protective over his mom, and his loved ones. To take over the role of his father, his grandfather;Arenalious Estrene; raised his grandson along with his daughter. When Aleksandr was 12 he got in trouble for violating a business contract between his grandfather and a TV show by accidentally publishing copyright work on his mini-newspaper. The TV show destroyed the contract and publicly denounced the newspaper leading to many other greedy newspapers to take over the spot of the Capitol's number one magazine. The loss of his hard earned work caused his grandfather to have a heart attack during a public transit ride; effectively ending his life. Aleksandr never got over this incident and he believed that he killed his one and only inspiration. From that day on Aleksandr became more reserved, and started on a downward spiral. When he was 14 he partied the nights away and came home drunk; with a crying mother on the front porch. Aleksandr forgot the vows of protecting his mother by the time he was 15 and lost his virginity in a threesome; which he was too drunk to remember. Then karma came and decided to bite him in the arse, when he came home one day to find his mother gone. His partying, drunkenness, and reckless actions forced his mother’s hands to discipline him through the only way she knew as effective. Leaving, Aleksandr to the doom that he created. In an intricate letter she poured out her emotions, and for the second time in his life he felt remorse. Aleksandr became a changed teenager, and by age of 15 he was able to convince his mother to move back in. Life became progressively good as he started a tiny empire majoring in genetics. He began supporting his mother and him, and became sober for a year. He was the epitome of the workaholic, aspiring businessman. Dominant and demanding, at the age of 15 he seemed 20. His reserved nature never left, though he opened up to his mum. However, that year’s reaping was the first time that his company was called to invest in that year’s Games. Eagerly accepting it he helped plan for some of the twists and creatures. Never did he thought it would bite him in the ass when he himself was reaped a year later. The Games Weapon(s) of choice: Sword or Spear Fear(s): TrustingPeople, Failing his Mother, Working with other people Strengths:Intelligence, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Running, Intercepting Lies Weaknesses: Climbing, Swimming, Camouflage Token: His mom’s gold necklace. Interview Angle: He wants to appear as a domineering, intelligent businessman. He wants to appear mysterious, blunt and cold to people. Through this strategy he can attract people who believe he is a cold-hearted killer. Bloodbath Strategy: Run for a sword and get out of the Cornucopia. He knows that water can be found anywhere given the proper equipment, so he will first find a food source before moving on to water. Game Strategy: He’ll spend most of his time near a water source and in an isolated cave. If he is too far from the tributes, and the game makers want him to leave he shall; and he would head to high ground so he can observe the surrounding area. If he’s in the final 4 he’ll attend the Feast, and hide in the Cornucopia waiting for some more people. During this stage he’ll killing anyone. Alliance: None. Category:Despondence's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Capitol Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:16 year olds Category:Males